Ultama Pokemon adventures: Kanto region!
by theepicME1211
Summary: In a adventure 4 years after Pokemon black and white 2 a new trainer comes and prepares to battle through the kanto Region to the very end. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my first fanfiction so this is going to be about probably one of the most well known topics on earth, Pokemon! I feel this is a good topic to start me up so let's begin!_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon nor do I plan to so please don't sue.**

Parker got out of bed yawning but the first thing he did was check his calendar which was on May 15. He bolted out of his room the moment he got the date and grabbed a muffin his mom had made "what are you doing young man?" his mother Judy asked "remember mom today's the day I get my first Pokemon!" Parker replied with visible excitement you could see through the muffin. "Oh yeah… about that the professor is late and the pallet town festival celebration is today."

"WHHHAAAATTTTT" Parker yelled angry and excited at the same time since he knows he may get a Pokemon that day from the festival. "well yes but the good news is you will be able to get a Pokemon in the middle of the festival also your other two friends Frank and Kristie get Pokemon today with you." his mom had told him "well… ok as long as me and my friends are getting Pokemon" as he stared in a mirror through the glass he noticed how he looked for the first time that morning. He was a rather on the muscular side 10 year old with striking black hair and as he put on his gray T-shirt he noticed his hair was a mess with cowlicks everywhere he looked. His mother giggled as he pointed it out while combing it into his normal hairdo "well everyone has some type of morning hair. I mean I look like a tornado hit my hair when I wake up but you must tell nobody about that because the ladies at my work might sneak in and put a picture of my hairdo on their wall." She explained. As Parker got his hair done he then put on his long jeans he immediately practiced his poke ball throw falling as he spun around and did a curveball with his invisible ball. "well not everyone's as good at poke ball throwing as others as his mom threw her Pokemon out with a beautiful arc and it landed revealing a espeon. "Espeon" the Pokemon cried as she came out and immediately went to Judy who began petting her Espeon as she went "well you should get going before the festival gets too crowded and you won't be able to find professor oak."

_Well that was a good first chapter to leave you hanging and explain the main character so which starter will he choose? That's up to you but I already have a good starter for him but you can choose in the reviews so review my story: constructive criticism is accepted but no flames and don't forget to vote for his starter~theepicME1211_


	2. Pokemon Adventures part 2

_Last chapter was pretty short eh? This chapter is going to be a good one since I have decided to give him a Pokemon since I just can't get this out of my head so let's see what he gets and expect to see a few battles as the festival goes on. Well let's get on with this chapter 2!~theepicME1211_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon it's as simple as that.**

As Parker ran across pallet towns several buildings (they started building more after team rocket got beat in Johto) into the festival but the first person he met was Frank. Frank was slightly larger but just as muscular as Parker but with striking gray hair and an appearance of responsibility in the air and next to him was Kristie who was a lean girl with beautiful pink hair. Frank was wearing a orange T-shirt and khaki shorts with Kristie wearing a likewise green T-shirt and khaki shorts. "Hey Parker" Kristie waved to Parker as he ran in the festival gates but he sped to a stop almost hitting a boy with spiky brown hair and baggy red shorts who Parker could have swore had a dog and a duck walking alongside him. "Kristie, Frank, cant you wait until we finally get our Pokemon!"

"I know right I've been waiting for this moment in forever. I don't know about you but those three look pretty cool" Kristie said pointing to the trio that Parker almost bumped into. Frank speaking stated "well I heard they were going to participate in the fighting tournament but I wonder what weapons they own." Frank had said "well as long as they don't get my Pokemon I'm just fine" parker had said impetuously as he grabbed both of them by the wrist and lead them to professor oak who was just about to give a speech on breeding with his good friend professor elm. "Well hello there Parker, Frank, Kristie what brings you to me on this great festival day?"

"Were here for our first Pokemon" Frank had said looking excited for his nature of calm and quiet. "Ah yes but I will need you to help me in my demonstration. In fact choose a Pokemon your going to use for your demonstration" professor oak told them as he pulled out a large suitcase revealing 15 different starters in orders of 3 but he made a restriction "you must all 3 choose one row of starters as for they all come from a different region" oak had stated pointing out the starters from top to bottom are from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. After a short 5 minutes of arguing they went with the Kanto starters as it was their home. Instantly picky Frank reached for the 3 and threw them out at once to see what they were while then throwing two random Pokemon at Parker and Kristie "HEY what was that for" Parker had stated to the larger boy who then stated what he was doing "to make it fair I sent out the starters which I have noticed you have not even looked at." Parker then cut away to look at the 3 starters to be bulbasaur which looked like a turtle with a bulb on its back then painted completely green Squirtle which WAS a turtle just much of its body painted blue and charmander which looked much like a baby dragon painted completely red but overall they all looked cool to have. "AHEM Parker as I was saying when you return the Pokemon you will see which is yours and if you don't like it you can switch it out if Kristie doesn't like hers." Frank counted to three and they all returned with nobody knowing who got what in which poke ball so they threw them out with absolutely no idea what they got. As it turns out Frank got Bulbasaur which he contemplated and decided that he liked it returning his Pokemon Kristie got Charmander which she automatically hugged and loved before returning it to its poke ball. As we know Parker got Squirtle the turtle Pokemon and he and it automatically knew what was to come with each other as the Squirtle didn't like parker like Bulbasaur and Charmander did their trainers. Parker then decided that they would watch the battle competition and see the spiky haired boy in action and see if his hypothesis that the kid was traveling with a dog and duck were correct. Apparently Parker was crazy or that kid was using an oversized key for battle and was winning even against his friends who used combat techniques (and the duck was possibly using the Pokemon moves thunder, blizzard and Flamethrower) with the dog using a shield and the duck using a staff possibly to channel Pokemon powers. Either way the demonstration was about to begin on how Pokemon bond with trainers through battle and when the battle begun it was Frank vs. Kristie with the victor facing Parker.

_With this extra long chapter maybe soon we will see the strongest of the three in our next chapter and also did anyone else catch the EXTREMELY OBVIOUS KH reference that I put in there because If you havnt please read this again until you understand or look up KH characters so you actually have some background knowledge because this reference may be pretty common when I decide to put it in but anyway thanks for reading this~theepicME1211_


	3. Pokemon Adventures PT 3

_Sadly I cannot stay away from this story for even a day so I decided to make a 3 part special for Parkers adventures in Pallet town before soon we move on in this chapter to route 1 but I'm going to make each route at least 1 to 2 chapters but enough about the layout let's begin our battles and our steps on route 1_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon so I don't know why you even bother.**

**Pallet town festival- halfway through route 1**

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN" the referee Yelled as Kristie and Frank threw out their Pokemon at the same time. Although they did not know their respective elemental moves vine whip and ember they were still putting up a fight

"BULBASAUR TACKLE" Frank yelled

"DODGE AND SCRATCH!" Kristie yelled as well truly trying to win this battle but franks decisive battle style telling his Pokemon to growl in order to lower charmanders attack won the battle and moved him on. Now Parker and Squirtle were both not very friendly with each other yet but they were willing to show Frank who was going to win and of course this battle was going to be close as franks Bulbasaur learned leech seed when it won against Kristie.

Parker began by yelling "USE TAIL WHIP" lowering Bulbasaur's defense while it tried but missed a leech seed attack allowing him to attack with tail whip again but this time a tackle hit Squirtle but Squirtle with its high defense shook it off and used tackle hitting hard and leaving Bulbasaur scrambling to get up before it used leech seed again this time hitting and leeching some of Squirtle's health but Squirtle continued and eventually despite the type disadvantage beat Bulbasaur but Squirtle was not well as it had lost much health during the fight but he automatically healed Squirtle with the nurse joy that stood on standby and Parker went home with Squirtle in tow. Parker had decided that if he was going to own his Squirtle it needed a name and decided to name it Zodiak. With Zodiak now alongside him he fell asleep with Zodiak laying just beside him outside his poke ball which Parker didn't mind at all.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The next day parker packed a few things inside his bag including: 3 canisters of Pokemon food meant to sustain him until he reached viridian city, 5 Potions that he got at the festival, 3 Revives he was going to use if Zodiak or any Pokemon he caught fainted, 4 poke balls, 1 heal ball he got from his mother Judy and a repel in case all the wild Pokemon were overcoming him and Zodiak. As they stepped on route 1 Parker saw it all and out of no-where flew an Absol which ran into the route as if to guide him. He chased the Absol like a lifeline but eventually he encountered a trainer who wanted to battle and he threw out a Caterpie "GO CATERPIE" the bug catcher yelled and Parker sent out Zodiak saying "GO ZODIAK" Caterpie flew out and used string shot capturing Zodiak but Parkers faith in the little Squirtle went much farther as he used tackle breaking the Squirtle out and as the battle wore on eventually the Caterpie had no more power to battle and was at breaking point until the same Absol blocked Zodiak's tackle which Parker initially thought the Absol would be completely unaffected but instead it flew the other way and ran into the field but by then it would be too late and the Caterpie had fainted so Parker had to attend to the money portion of it all. "ok I won so I require even a little bit of poke for this to be official" "ok ok don't be so bossy here's the poke" the bug catcher said handing over 400 poke which was enough to cover two potions "thanks now I have to leave" Parker yelled as he ran towards the general direction of the Absol only to be attacked by a flock of Pidgey being led by a Pidgeotto. "GO SQUIRTLE AND USE WATER GUN" Parker yelled on a wing and a prayer that he learned water gun in which he did isolating most of the flock which started chasing a Caterpie. The remaining Pidgey battled Zodiak like no tomorrow until Parker decided to check its stats if he wanted to catch it until he realized the professor forgot one thing HIS POKEDEX! He continued to battle the Pidgey until the Pidgey was weak enough to be caught and he caught it in a plain poke ball. "Cool I caught a Pidgey" when all of the sudden Kristie went into his way shoving a pokedex into his hand stating that was something oak had forgotten to give them. She then asked for a Pokemon battle which was her Charmander and newly caught Caterpie vs. Zodiak and Pidgey. The first combatants in the battle were the starters Zodiak and Charmander who fought in close quarters with water gun and scratch (keep in mind that ember isn't as powerful when used on a water type) with an ember every once in a while to keep the Squirtle at bay when taking on Zodiak's water gun. Still Zodiak had taken the victory even after the untimely appearance of that Absol again which ruined the battle of the starters end taking on a water gun attack from Zodiak. This got aggravating and Parker threw out Pidgey to use gust on the Absol so he could catch it but when Parker checked it out both were female (he didn't know Pidgey's gender because Kristie just gave him a pokedex and challenged to a battle) and eventually another water gun from Squirtle weakened the Absol enough to be caught and Parker did he just didn't know it until he grabbed the poke ball. What happened was the Absol WAS caught but when it was it broke free causing Parker to go over to where the poke ball lie and check what happened to the Absol. He returned the Absol but it broke right out and Parker realized the Absol didn't like to be inside a poke ball. "Nice job Parker but you still have a battle to attend to because even if Charmander got beat, you forgot about GO CATERPIE" and Caterpie was sent out obviously ready to fight with string shot and tackle. "Return Zodiak you did a nice job and same with you Pidgey" Parker said as he returned both Pidgey and his Squirtle "ok Absol let's see what your made of" Absol ran out onto the battle field obeying orders just hating poke balls like any Pokemon. Parker checked Absol's moves which were as follows: Scratch, feint, and leer and quickly got ready for battle. "OK Caterpie USE STRING SHOT" "Dodge it and use feint" the string shot missed and Caterpie got hit by the feint when Frank ran up yelling "THERES AN EARTHQUAKE GOING ON NEARBY WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" quickly Parker forgetting to check the pokedex entry realized but knew this was foreseen by Absol "My Absol has foreseen this and that's why he was dogging me, he knows how to stop it but needs a excellent trainer to do so" The trio decided to see what happened and went in the general direction only to discover team rocket stealing Pokemon. "I thought they disbanded years and years ago?" Kristie said genuinely scared for her Pokemon. "I did too but it looks like their back, Parker give Kristie one of your revives" Parker did as ordered and Kristie gave it to her Charmander while Parker healed Zodiak. Apparently team rocket saw them and 5 Ekans were sent out to take on the newcomers "how did they cause that earthquake" Parker asked and was immediately answered by another earthquake revealing a drilling robot with a drill on top which at the base of the drill is the control room and the entrance at both feet. "Ok we all take on the AHHH" Kristie said then yelled as her Pokemon and Franks Pokemon were grabbed by wrap from two of the three Ekans while the remaining Ekans focused on Parker and Absol. Parker said to Absol "ABSOL USE FEINT ON ONE OF THE EKANS" easily defeating the ekans before two more used poison sting almost defeating Absol leaving Parker no choice "Return to me Absol, GO PIDGEY AND SQUIRTLE" sending out his two trusty Pokemon "ok Squirtle use water gun and Pidgey use gust" he said for the first time calm during a battle or training.

_I love cliffhanger endings don't you guys? I have decided That Parker and Co. (they are not traveling with him but will be around when he takes on criminal organizations) will be with him on criminal organizations but will be taking on the gyms at different times like frank will be held back by one gym and Kristie another while parker may be held back a quite a few gyms actually even if they don't have an advantage. Anyway that's all I have to say and I am going to have a few criminal organization members for each region following each of them around so be prepared~theepicME1211_


	4. Pokemon adventures Pt 4

_ GioRocket: Thanks for the constructive criticism and I plan to fix the walls of text I keep making as well as keeping that grammar the way it should be so thank you but I do not plan to fix the generic beginning as it is only the beginning of the story and just introducing the character you're going to be seeing for a while (I don't think I want him in my other regions but he might be) anyway let's just continue with the story._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon whatsoever.**

**Second half of route 1, Viridian city, Route 2, First half of Brock's gym challenge.**

The gust sent by Pidgey and bubble from Zodiak the Squirtle was meant to stun Parker's opponents but didn't barely do anything as Pidgey was hit by a poison sting and fell out of the sky "return Pidgey" Parker said as he returned his Pidgey who was now poisoned as well leaving Zodiak and Absol who both weren't going to do so well against 3 Ekans and an Arbok which was now about to use Thunder fang on Zodiak.

"Zodiak USE BUBBLE IN ITS MOUTH" Parker yelled as he looked around to see his two friends Frank and Kristie struggling against 1 Ekans each. Parker yelled to his two Pokemon who although were very injured still ready to help. "Squirtle use bubble on the Ekans holding Bulbasaur and Absol use scratch or feint on the other Ekans holding Charmander NOW MOVE" They both did as told and the plan worked! Freeing the Charmander and Bulbasaur which were now using Vine whip and Ember respectively but that's when the Arbok struck Bulbasaur with Ice fang!

"BULBASAUR" Frank yelled rushing towards his now Frozen Pokemon before instantly he was captured by a ray of light and disappeared into the drilling vehicle "What is that thing, a monster?" Kristie said finishing her Ekans that had her Charmander in wrap. Eventually the Ekans had the upper hand because Arbok had started to advance on the two friends and their Pokemon managing to get a Thunder fang in on Squirtle instantly paralyzing and knocking it out leaving Absol and Charmander to fight "it's got to be holding some item to get it to make those added effects without failure like that" Kristie had stated quickly realizing that her Charmander was the only Pokemon that didn't have a super-effective fang move that could be used against it.

The two trainers fought forever but eventually they and their Pokemon were on their last legs about to be finished off when a trainer on a Dragonite appeared "USE HYPER BEAM" the mysterious trainer had told his Pokemon blasting the Arbok and several Ekans away from Parker and Kristie and allowing them to escape. He told them "go to Viridian city because I have something very important to give you from the professor" and they moved fast especially when given revives to heal their Pokemon and they got to the next city very quickly where the mysterious Dragonite trainer came down a half hour later explaining he tried to rescue their friend but most of team rocket who they were told wanted Parker's Absol! "I want you two to be protected so I got you each a Pokemon that I know can protect you very well" as he handed both a pokeball.

Inside the pokeball Parker got was a Gastly that knew Hypnosis and lick while Kristie's pokeball had a Voltorb that knew charge and tackle "now you have to take care of these Pokemon very well as they are more special than you think" the Dragonite trainer said "Ok yes sir but we never caught your name" he told them to call him lance as he also told them that if they were challenging the gyms they were guaranteed to meet him later stating he was not a gym leader but more of a keystone to being a trainer as he flew away. Now they went directly to route two where all their Pokemon were trained but every time Squirtle or Absol or one of Parker's Pokemon learned a new move the pokedex would buzz.

It was telling him that his Pokemon could only learn 4 different moves at a time and that its primary function when it comes to that is basically that it can make pokemon forget or relearn any move to help a Pokemon so now all of Parkers Pokemon were at level ten his pokedex stated and now his Absol knew: scratch, feint, leer, and quick attack. Squirtle knew: Withdraw, bubble, tackle, and tail whip. Pidgey knew: Gust, Tackle, and Sand attack. Last but not least Gastly knows: Mean look, Hypnosis, Lick, and Spite making a good team overall.

When Parker and his Pokemon reached Pewter city things seemed weird for anything considering there were scorch marks on walls and areas there looked to be a struggle. A talk about what happened with nurse joy proved as it turns out "a villainous team similar to team rocket called the Pokemon Mafia was terrorizing pewter city with water types since that's what the one of the strongest people in the town our gym leader is weak to. Since then we have been barely coming out but also team rocket is planning to come into town on the same day the mafia has planned to terrorize us which is tomorrow and is going to pretty much ruin the city in the battle" Parker was stunned at this announcement.

"I can see your dilemma but why are there scorch marks on the walls if the mafia has been using water Pokemon?" Parker asked when Absol's horn began to glow and instantly an explosion rocked the center "oh my god if you can help us I will tell you about the scorch marks later" nurse joy said as Parker rushed out through the hole in the wall to see what happened and was shocked to discover team rocket and a bunch of people with an M on their shirts standing off! Parker turned around and asked "I thought you said the mafia and team rocket were probably going to stand off yesterday?" "that's what I thought but I may be wrong" the nurse replied searching through poke balls for a trainers Pokemon that can help out in breaking up the standoff.

Another explosion ripped through the entire center causing nurse joy to drop a bunch of poke balls as she also began locking the center up and sending the Pokemon through the Pokemon transport to the Viridian Pokemon center but keeping one and throwing it to Parker. "USE THIS ONE" she yelled as she was almost hit in the head by some tumbling scrap "JUST TAKE COVER" he yelled back as Absol jumped next to him ready to battle. He jumped into the middle of the standoff and discovered that team rocket were the ones that were blowing the Pokemon center up "STOP THIS NOW" Parker yelled at team rocket as he threw out the mysterious Pokemon out of its pokeball in hopes that it would obey and as it turned out it was a Rhydon that obeyed him perfectly as the mafia began throwing out a bunch of Golducks and Poliwhirls which were obviously the reason Brock was having so much trouble and now after realizing this and the fact that a rhydon was a rock type he just hoped team rocket could be stopped. Many Arbok answered the question on whether or not team rocket could be stopped as Parker checked his pokedex on what Rhydon knows "this is a Rhydon it knows Drill run, stone edge, Earthquake, and hammer arm" Parker seemed to be liking this move set more and more as he got ready to crush team rocket and hopefully the Pokemon Mafia but sadly the mafia could beat Rhydon in five minutes.

"OK RHYDON USE HAMMER ARM ON ARBOK" as the hammer arm was used Parker also realized he made the cute mistake of using a non-effective move that also slows down Rhydon. Parker was then hit by several acid attacks creating a crater between him and Rhydon and the Pokemon Mafia and team rocket. Parker then used a move that would help more than hurt "RHYDON DRILL RUN" and Rhydon did that beating 4 out of 8 Arboks leaving the remainder to use Acid again in hopes it would do something and Parker finished off the remaining 4 Arboks with Drill run which forced team rocket to run away and the Pokemon Mafia leader sauntered up to him and said "you better run little boy before I get all the Pokemon to focus their bubble beams on your Pokemon and by the way I know that Rhydons not yours because brocks Rhydon knows that exact moveset" Parker wanted to run but knew he should fight but with what since he had no Pokemon who's types were superior to the water type so in the end he began to run.

He was stopped by nurse joy who asked to trade out poke balls which he did getting a new one for the Rhydon and instead Parker got a Jolteon which was battle ready and looking for a fight. His pokedex said it knew: Quick attack, Thunder fang, Discharge, and Last resort. Parker took on the Mafia with Jolteon and beat every one of them before they ran away. Parker gave the Jolteon back as Nurse joy Went, "There was a lot of damage that the Mafia and team rocket made battling you but luckily we have a way to fix it using gravel nearby and this rhydon which can also use bulldoze just not in battle. Speaking of which do you have a pokemon with hypnosis because all the pokemon in the Pokemon center are restless and cant be calmed" Parker did as much as he could to help out before leaving to the gym using Gastly to make the restless Pokemon go back to sleep and Zodiak to clean up the charred outside of the pokemon center "By the way nurse joy you never told me about the scorch marks on the walls although I have a pretty good idea how they were created"

_Well he didn't make it to the gym because I don't want this chapter to be too long and the pokemon mafia also Is going to be the Kanto organization instead of team rocket who is now moving out of Kanto thanks to the Pokemon mafia and Parker too (with help from lance) but they are leaving about a quarter of the organization behind to keep Frank and many more hostages that they don't want to move to the next region and also try to defeat Parker. Anyway I hope the walls of text problem has been at least alleviated by my writing style so please let me know in your review and remember CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALLOWED just no flaming please I like to keep my water cool not scorching.~theepicME1211 _


	5. Pokemon adventures Pt 5

_Well I see you are back for more Pokemon adventure excitement because in this episode we are going to be battling the first gym and moving on to route 3! By the way I want to mention that I'm only putting the first five gyms of Kanto in here and Parker will move on to the Pokemon league instead of facing all the gyms. Let's continue!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and all credit goes to Satoshi Tajiri and game freak for making such an awesome franchise.**

Parker walked into the gym expecting a rocky zone full of rock type paintings but instead encountered a mine tunnel. As Parker continued he discovered the deeper he went the more Crystals and diamonds he encountered until eventually he met an arena and on the other side a tanned trainer that was cool and calculating. "So I see you're here for a battle?" The man said as he saw parker. "Yes I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Parker yelled trying to sound determined unlike how he was feeling.

"Well no better time to begin than now as I Brock of the pewter city gym accept your challenge" Brock had said then quickly yelling "GO ONIX" sending out his best on the first turn. Absol who was next to parker fidgeted knowing very well none of his moves could truly beat Brock. "Ok Brock let's see how you do against, GO GHASTLY" Parker said sending out ghastly in a curveball pitch he had been working on for throwing Pokeballs.

"Ok Onix use Rock Tomb on that Gastly" onix used rock tomb by grabbing many nearby rocks and pebbles which grew and throwing all of them smashing into Gastly and lowering his speed! "OK GASTLY PUT ONIX TO SLEEP WITH HYPNOSIS" Gastly did exactly that Putting onix to sleep with his hypnosis and freeing itself from the rock tomb and then shaking off the remaining rocks. "OK GASTLY NOW USE MEAN LOOK" forcing the onix to stay into the battlefield. Parker had one remaining move before Onix would wake up and do some more damage so parker used "GASTLY NOW USE SPITE" forcing the onix less Power points for its Attack. Gastly had one free move since it was faster and parker used lick in order to stun his opponent which it failed to do. Onix used Rock tomb one last time to injure Gastly enough to finish it in one move but it got hit by another lick and it used Rock throw defeating ghastly rather quickly. "Well looks like that goes to me" Brock said returning Onix.

"Ok so now I get the first move so GO ZODIAK" the little Squirtle came out of his pokeball just at the same time as Brocks Geodude. "So you're using a water type against my Rock type? Typical!" Brock stated getting ready for a fight. "OK USE BUBBLE ZODIAK" several bubbles came out and hit the Geodude damaging it lightly but with the fact that it's weak to water it was almost easily placed into submission but not yet defeated. "GEODUDE USE ROCK THROW" and Zodiak the tiny Squirtle was hit by a rock that like rock tomb except just one rock would be grown and thrown. "ZODIAK ONE MORE TIME BUBBLE" and the Squirtle almost beat the Geodude this time but all of the sudden his pokedex buzzed in his pocket.

The pokedex said that in order for Squirtle to learn Water gun it must forget one move and that Parker had to choose a move "hmm I think water guns a stronger bubble right… yes I'm going with forgetting bubble" Now Squirtle was also close to evolving since it was level 13! "Ok can we get on with our battle now that you have learned a stronger water type move?" Brock inquired; obviously impatient. "Ok Zodiak USE WITHDRAW" and the Squirtle went into his shell which quickly hardened before Squirtle popped out of his shell while Brocks Geodude used another rock throw. "OK SQUIRTLE LETS END THIS WITH WATER GUN" now ending the second out of three fights in a victory for his team making a tie!

The final battle was between Absol who jumped into battle in front of Pidgey which was one of the only Pokemon left on parkers team to use (you couldn't reuse Pokemon during this gym match) And Parker realized the type disadvantage Pidgey had and let Absol go out. "Ok ABSOL USE QUICK ATTACK" Parker said to Absol who was going against a second Geodude. The Absol and Geodude duked it out Quick attacking (and sometimes the occasional feint from Absol) before eventually the final two moves were used "QUICK ATTACK ABSOL" "ROCK BLAST GEODUDE" they both yelled at their Pokemon in which Absol dodged 3 out of the five Rock blasts with the final two hitting and almost making it collapse unconscious while when Absol connected with Geodude with quick attack Geodude fainted ending the battle for Parkers favor and he rushed onto the field next to his Absol which was beginning to walk a little wobbly.

Parker rushed into the damaged Pokemon center which was damaged from earlier although saved from more damage by parker and brocks Rhydon. Parker's Pokemon would have to rest for the rest of the night and continue in the morning before he could advance to the cerulean gym.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Parker was restless that night but when he fell asleep he was out like a light and when he woke up it was 9:00 AM and his Pokemon were ready to go. "Your Pokemon are just fine and have had a good rest and by the way you should expect that Squirtle to evolve into a Wartortle anytime now" she had told him before he set off. He made it through route 3 with no problem until he sent Zodiak out against a mankey he saw. "GO ZODIAK" Parker said sending out Zodiak who in mid battle when the Mankey was weakest began glowing and Started Changing "Zodiak's evolving" Parker had murmured. And watched as his Pokemon began to evolve until it was a Wartortle and he taught it bite which in turn replaced Tail whip. Parker then proceeded to catch the mankey he had weakened beyond belief. "I NOW HAVE A MANKEY!" He yelled as he ran to the next city which was cerulean city.

_Pretty good stuff right? Let me know if the walls of text are gone and if there are any generation 1 Pokemon that you would like to see Frank who is going to appear in the next episode for sure have in the reviews section! Until next time goodbye~theepicME1211_


	6. Pokemon adventures Pt 6

_I hope you do realize that the only reason I'm writing so many chapters in such a short time is because of the fact I have a LOT of time on my hands. I have been very sick lately and since I've been called out of school another week I can make many chapters before I go into the fan fiction writer schedule (once a week or twice a week) but that doesn't matter so let's continue._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon Franchise.**

"Huh" parker said as he noticed Frank being forced to catch a Spearow and Parker as well as Absol rushed to help Frank until he noticed Frank's clothing. "PARKER RUN" but it was too late as a few Ekans were sent out "Grunt send out that Bulbasaur you have and fight this kid" A team rocket Person said forced frank to send out Bulbasaur. The battle became an unfair battle until Parker said sarcastically "how about you guys line up in 2 lines and double battle me until I fall into submission" but since team rocket especially when they're commanders moved away with the rest of team rocket weren't exactly what you would call smart they all lined up and forced frank into line.

"Ok let's get this party started" the first 2 said as they sent out 2 Ekans to battle Parker. "Ok it's my turn to battle you GO-" He was interrupted by frank who said "were friends and we fight together" and tore off his team rocket clothing revealing the clothing he wore when he was kidnapped "Yeah about the double battle all 3 of us are going to take you down" the battle was unfair as they returned their Ekans for Arboks which were much deadlier Parker was just ready to send Absol into the fight when they heard "GO CHARMELEON" a mysterious trainer yelled proving to be none other than Kristie that joined in on the double battle. All the starters were sent out with only 2 out of the 3 being evolved. "ready?" Parker whispered to his two friends "ready" Kristie said "ready" frank said "LETS GO" Parker yelled "ZODIAK WATER GUN" "BULBASAUR VINE WHIP" "CHARMELEON DRAGON RAGE" all three's Pokemon did good with the medium sized Wartortle did as told and the same with the other two. The Arboks were stunned but not yet beat "POISON STING FROM ALL OF YOU"

It was either their luck was down in the dumps or Parker and co.'s Pokemon were just fast because only 1 connected on Zodiak who just took it like a turtle man. "WATER GUN ZODIAK" "VINE WHIP ONE MORE TIME" "DRAGON RAGE AGAIN" they all yelled and their Pokemon knocked out the Arboks but as they cheered they didn't see the glowing ball under them or the Team rocket grunts running away since they knew their Ekans weren't going to beat up the three trainers. Absol who was standing beside Parker alerted him and the others that there was something going on right next to them.

Quickly they noticed the glowing ball where Bulbasaur used to be "hey Bulbasaur is evolving" "Your right" and quickly the Bulbasaur turned into an Ivysaur. "Ivysaur how are you feeling?" Frank asked but it did not respond instead using vine whip to swing onto a branch. Parker once went to a ninja summer camp for a week and got a cool watch that he brought with him that allowed him to automatically wear a ninja like suit (it is black and covers the whole body with red whiskers at the face since the suit was designed by him personally) and Parker pulled it out of his bag "Hmm I haven't used this in a long time in fact last Halloween was the last time I used it."

Parker was using this because he could actually use a few tools that he made to go with it at home in order to get the Pokemon out of the tree. "Ok so I think I push this here and this here" and as it turns out it was more like a matrix or something because Parker was now staring at the Suits tools and devices as well as 2 more custom made suits that he didn't remember making. "Ok let's see I want Ninja Parker classic and GO!" instantly parkers watch physically opened from the cap and out spewed a ninja suit and belt which wrapped around him like a jacket and zipped itself up in a matter of seconds. Parker reached for the belt and pulled out a hook on a rope which he used for throwing to a nearby tree so he didn't spook his Pokemon quarry. "Ok now I pull myself up and should I smoke bomb it or should I stun its view with my flash bang…" Parker wondered as he decided to use one of his custom made wrapping bombs which if it hit the Ivysaur it would instantly shoot ropes to wrap around it.

"Shoot" he said to himself as it missed and instead made a bridge field which made the Ivysaur hostile and ready for battle. "I guess frank wouldn't mind…" Parker said as he threw out Pidgey which was his only Pokemon with a type effective move on it (keep in mind that Gastly although a poison type knows no poison type moves that would hurt the Ivysaur) "PIDGEY USE GUST" the move effectively pushed the Ivysaur's Sleep powder away at the expense of Kristie's and Frank's consciousness who were both yelling at parker to stop. Frank's Ivysaur then used take down injuring the Pidgey but definitely not taking it out. "GUST ONE MORE TIME" this time the gust was more effective as it blew away the Ivysaur's finishing blow which was another take down. Frank's Ivysaur was blown off the makeshift bridge and parker quickly jumped off minimizing the shock with a technique learned in the class which was gentle land which was basically to land on your feet with a more gentle hit by simply crouching and if you want to make it more dramatic but take less shock use your hand to steady yourself and Parker did just that and landed with Absol and Pidgey just beside him.

"Let's all 3 finish this, PIDGEY GUST, ABSOL QUICK ATTACK" the attacks connected and the Ivysaur flew back unconscious. "Return Pidgey you did an awesome job" Parker had said and Absol returned to his trainers side. Parker now decided that he either needed to take care of his friends or chase down the Team Rocket members that remained. Parker had to wait 30 minutes before his friends woke up and they came up SCOLDING him with all their heart and using a few words he thought they shouldn't know at 10. Parkers remaining time on route 3 was uneventful as he continued to Cerulean city. "Ok team if we make it before dusk we can make it to moms friend's house and sleep in a warm bed for the first time since we left on our adventure" Parker was saying to his team as he continued but it was mainly geared towards his two Pokemon that actually slept near him which were Zodiak (who came out of his pokeball possibly having a sense of time) and Absol who was ALWAYS out of his pokeball.

Finally Parker made it to his mom's friend's house where when he entered made it for the telephone while Absol was getting acquainted with the owners of the home who was Mr. and Mrs. Blake. Parker then told them about his journey and what was conspiring with team rocket and others. Eventually Parker's consciousness began feeling sluggish and he went to bed in the spare room where he laid out Zodiak's bed and Absol decided to sleep on the carpet and they got a good night's rest.

_Well I have made myself the organization monster and made literally folders for each fanfiction I'm making and the Kanto folder is the only one where I will place everything in each badge folder (like the last five chapters go into the first badge folder and this is in the second badge folder) Anyway I don't know if you guys even read this but I plan for parkers adventure to come to a close after 5 badges and a Pokemon league tournament (the winner goes on to challenge the elite 4) ANYWAY I have made Chapter 6 and Goodbye~theepicMe1211_


	7. The competition (Cerulean gym badge pt)

_A whole new burst of inspiration came to me when I was thinking of how boring it would be to have our protagonist Parker get to cerulean city and challenge the gym right off the bat so I instead entered him in a Pokemon competition then he will try his hand in contests (Kanto got contests during B/W 2 in my book) so I guess it's time for us to continue our journey through Kanto so enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokemon franchise **

** Mr. and Mrs. Blake's house-Battle competition**

As Parker ate breakfast that was for once not instant oatmeal on an instant heater with spring water and an Oran berry (which he gave each of his Pokemon 2 since he forages a lot) he thought that he shouldn't rush going to the gym and asked his mom's friends "What attractions are around Cerulean city?" "Well we have the battle competition going on today and I heard that this month our gym leader is watching to see if she can scout out any gym challengers" Mr. Blake replied as he read the newspaper over cereal "Oh and we also have a Pokemon contest going on tomorrow so I want you to enter in that to prove to your mom that you have her coordinator style" Mrs. Blake replied as well "Ok first what are the restrictions to the battle competition and also can you tell me more about my mom being a coordinator" "Ok me first" Mrs. Blake said "back in the day your mom was the top coordinator in the Hoenn region although she didn't enter any Sinnoh region contests she was a very excellent coordinator" Mrs. Blake told him when Mr. Blake said "First off the restrictions are that you can only use 1 of your Pokemon and that is all it says but the competition sign up ends in 15 minutes and if you don't hurry up you won't make it"

Mr. Blake should not have said that because the moment Parker heard that he entirely forgot about eating his breakfast which was only 3 quarters finished and rushed to his room to wake up Zodiak the Squirtle and Absol. Parker took out all his Pokemon and gave them Oran berries but since they were still eating and he had a 12 minute run to the hall and he wasted 2 giving him 1 minute to sign up he just told them to run with him and they rushed alongside him outside and when he saw each of them finish he returned them to their pokeballs until Absol who wouldn't go in his pokeball was left and running. When Parker arrived as it turns out he ran so fast he had two minutes and he signed up in less than a minute allowing him to sit down and rest. "Absol that was an awesome run don't you think?" Parker asked his Absol as he panted almost passing out if Absol who was saving his berry sliced the berry with her horn and offered him half. "Thanks Absol in fact I think I should nickname you… THAT'S IT ABBY" he decided to nickname his Pokemon. Instantly he was told that he needed to go to the competitors stands to watch the next battle but he was told as he was entering to choose his Pokemon that he was going to use.

"Well I'm going with Abby he said handing his pokeballs to the man who placed inside a box labeled 18. "That must be my number… number 18." Parker thought as he sat right next to a red haired kid who did not look easy to beat and he heard the kid whisper "Don't worry Venasaur we won't lose to any trainers." And he was called up to go against number 24 who was some kid with a Pikachu. The Pikachu tried its best but its best was not even close to that Venasaur who crushed and flipped it off the field. Next 2 players up were "NUMBER 18 AND NUMBER 30" Parker walked up onto the field and Abby awaited orders. The kid that came up on the other side had a red cap covering her features and looked to be around 12 or 13.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN" the referee said as the mysterious trainer threw out a chinchou "It looks like its time for an aquatic field instead of a normal field" the referee pointed out as he threw a switch flooding the arena in order to allow chinchou's maneuverability. "Ok lets begin this CHINCHOU USE SPARK" "ABBY USE TACKLE" the tackle overpowered the spark dealing minimal damage to both parties as they flew back to their respective sides of the field. "CHINCHOU BUBBLE" "ABBY USE QUICK ATTACK RAPIDLY" the quick attack striking the bubbles and popping them before striking chinchou. "QUICK ATTACK" "BUBBLE" Abby and Chinchou used both of their attacks respectively and eventually the victor that emerged came from Abby's feint which struck the chinchou upside the head.

"THE VICTOR IS ABSOL FROM A POWERFUL CRITICAL FEINT" when the announcement was made the mysterious competitor walked off the field but not before some moron pushed Parker into the water severely angering Parker and leaving the idiot with two black eyes, a loss of at least 5 clumps of hair on his head, and his dryness as he was pushed in. Parker was ALMOST disqualified because of that but convinced them to let him stay. The next matchup were 4 more people (random numbers) that went in making 2 more competitors into the semi-finals where Parker went up against number 24.

"VENAUSAUR LET'S GO" the red haired trainer yelled releasing his Venasaur while Abby glided onto the field. "VENASAUR USE POISONPOWDER" "ABBY DODGE IT AND USE QUICK ATTACK" the battle sort of went like that with the occasional giga drain but the winner was obvious when it was a quick attack versus a tackle attack. The victory went to Parker and the red haired trainer walked away completely fuming. Abby then had her horn glow before as it turns out she learned Megahorn. The other match ended in Parker and number 27 who parker had absolutely no idea what type of Pokemon he had. The competitor sent out a beedrill and Abby walked onto the field dodging opponents attacks like there was nothing too it while twinneedle was tried it was blocked by Megahorn. The match ended in a tie for first as beedrill flew out of the sky and so did Abby who was on top of it.

Parker won half of the trophy (not a physical half but a smaller gold trophy saying he was a co-victor) and when he went to the house he flew into bed releasing Wartortle and making his bed at the foot of parkers bed. That night he began wondering what the contest he was planning to participate in would be like before he dozed off into the warm embrace of his dreams.

_Yes I know a pretty generic chapter and all that but I really had no choice as I just needed to update this story in order to keep the knowledge of its existence up (nobody just searches up the title of this fic and reads it you know) so I guess this chapters end has come and good bye~theepicME1211_


	8. Chapter 8

_I am starting to think that making this Fanfiction was a bad idea but I am forcing myself to sit down and write this as this is my first Fanfiction and the one that I personally thought was a pretty good fiction_

**CEREULEAN CONTEST HALL**

"Welcome to the Pokemon contest hall where you can participate in one round contests using one Pokemon" The receptionist told Parker as he signed up for the 12:00 afternoon contests.

"I would like to enter my Pidgey for this competition" Parker had told her.

"If you win the prize is a random TM for your Pidgey" She had responded

"Any specific one" He questioned

"Random TM compatible for a Pidgey" She answered

Parker proceeded to go to lunch while trying to find which moves would be good to put into the contest. He realized that he could simply make a sandstorm with sand attack and gust and make it into a tornado. He had planned it for use and trained Pidgey before finally going back just in time and when he got there the receptionist took his pokeballs except for Pidgey's and he went in. (as for Abby was that she was kept in the lobby next to the receptionist)

He was called up immediately and he did the trick as followed  
"PIDGEY USE SAND ATTACK AND THEN USE GUST!" He ordered and the move (later dubbed sand tornado) went perfectly "NOW FLY INSIDE AND USE GUST AGAIN!" He ordered once more creating a spinning tornado "FINALLY USE TACKLE AND BREAK THE TORNADO!" He yelled and as if it got hit in the gut it collapsed revealing a Pidgey surrounded by sparkles.

There was stiff competition as a girl named Alice and her Pikachu charged up the stadium and another boy named Derik simply had his Growlith use flamethrower and then tackle to make it look like he was playing in the fire.

Parker of course (as the story would make him look) won and claimed the TM: Arial ace which he taught almost immediately but as he exited it was revealed Pidgeotto was glowing and was transforming. "Absol! Absol!" Abby warned him and he watched the glowing Pokemon transform into Pidgeotto. He taught her Arial ace and they left to the gym.

_Yes this was a short chapter but only because I don't like contests as they do not benefit you and besides I couldn't have 1000 words on a contest that hasn't even been introduced in canon._


End file.
